wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Błędny Rycerz
thumb|320px|Błędny Rycerz Błędny Rycerz (ang. Knight Errant) – typ Imperialnego Rycerza z grupy pancerzy Questoris. Kolosalna maszyna, nastawiona na walkę głównie na bliskim dystansie. Opis Błędny Rycerz to obok Paladyna najbardziej rozpowszechniona wersja pancerza bitewnego typu Imperialny Rycerz. Pomimo tego faktu i tak jest produkowany tylko na niewielu Światach Kuźniach. Z tego powodu jest on głównym filarem wielu Domów Rycerskich. Jego symbolem jest najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich broni jakie mogą dzierżyć Rycerze (niestety kosztem zasięgu). W drugiej kończynie dzierży zaś broń do walki w zwarciu. Rycerz ten nie zawaha się ruszyć prosto w największe skupisko wroga o najsilniejszym uzbrojeniu. Liczy się tylko cel i chwała! Duch Maszyny Duch Maszyny tego Rycerza jest bardzo awanturniczy i agresywny. Wiele prastarych maszyn, mających milenia walk, przerastających wiekiem samo Imperium ma tak złośliwy charakter że tylko najbardziej doświadczeni i niewzruszeni Szlachice mogą nimi kierować, okiełznując ich krwawy instynkt. Czasem dobiera się agresywnych pilotów, by rozwijali zawziętość i agresję tej maszyny oraz żeby lepiej z nią kooperowali. Wyposażenie i parametry thumb|400px|Wystrzał z działa termicznego W porównaniu do reszty Imperialnych Rycerzy (poza Paladynem) nieco się różni: stanowi idealny balans kombinacji szybkości, mocy ognia, a także pancerza.Różni się znacznie od typu Cerastus. Jego "brat", Paladyn jest oparty dokładnie na takim samym szkielecie i pancerzu. Wyposażony jest w Działo termiczne - potężną broń, która w akompaniamencie głośnych syków obraca wszystko, nawet czołgi w żarzące się kupki popiołu. Choć ma krótki zasięg, to jednak energia wystrzału z działa topi wszystko. Dodatkowo by nie zakrzątać sobie głowy mniejszymi ofiarami, Imperialny Rycerz ma wbudowany karabin maszynowy, bądź karabin melta, które sprawia że sieje jeszcze więcej spustoszenia wokół siebie. Jako broń zamontowaną w drugim przedramieniu posiada Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza - olbrzymi miecz łańcuchowy, którym jest w stanie powalić każdego przeciwnika każdej klasy. Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz przedziera się przez ferrokrat bunkrów, czy kompozyt super-ciężkich czołgów, albo tytanów. Niektórzy Błędni Rycerze wybrali jednak rękawicę Thunderstrike, by jej bezkonkurencyjna moc miażdżyła pojazdy, zgniatała bebechy kreatur i piechotę w ziemię. Jest ona tak silna, że czołgami potrafi przewracać, odrzucać a nawet koziołkować nimi. By lepiej likwidować ciężkie cele Błędny Rycerz może mieć na karapaksie zamontowane wyrzutnie rakiet; przeciwpiechotne, bądź przeciwpancerne. Opcjonalnie podwójne działo Icarus, do anihilacji celów powietrznych. Funkcje w boju thumb|400px|Błędny Rycerz wspierający Astartes Głównie ten Rycerz znany jest najbardziej z iście dewastacyjnych akcji w bezpośrednich starciach, zwłaszcza jako wspaniały łowca czołgów. Jego główna taktyka polega na systematycznym strzelaniu przy jednoczesnym szybkim zmniejszaniu dystansu, by mógł dosięgnąć swym ramieniem uzbrojonym w broń białą wroga. Broń ta to Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz. Polega wtedy głównie na odbijającej i zatrzymującej pociski Tarczy Jonowej i oczywiście na niezwykle grubym pancerzu. By zaczerpnąć jak największej chwały poszukuje jak największego celu i przedziera się do niego przez las wrogich jednostek. W tym pomaga mu nie tylko Jonowa Tarcza ale i Działo termiczne, eksterminujące wszystko z bliska. Znajdując się już blisko swych ofiar samotny Błędny Rycerz jest w stanie pokonać cały batalion czołgów, krocząc przez ich formację, rozszarpując pojazdy i topiąc je swym działem. Po kilku chwilach po formacji wroga zostają się tylko poczerniałe wraki i proch. Jego uzbrojenie i siła są doskonale dopasowane do typowych zachowań pilotów Imperialnych Rycerzy, które są wymuszone po części przez Tron Mechanicum – agresywnej szarży na pozycje przeciwnika. Szybko posuwająca się na przód maszyna wyniszcza wroga swoim działem, a ci, którzy zdołają przetrzymać piekielny gorąc, muszą zetrzeć się z łańcuchowym mieczem Żniwiarzem, bądź (w zależności od uzbrojenia) rękawicą Thunderstrike. Nie ważne jak bardzo wielki czy jak dobrze opancerzony będzie przeciwnik - taką próbę potrafią przetrwać tylko niektóre monstra i maszyny. Błędny Rycerz często przoduje w szturmach, choć czasem ustępuje miejsca innym pilotom, których maszyny nastawione są na większą siłę ognia (Rycerz Strażnik) by przy ich ogniu zaporowemu wydrzeć się nagle naprzód, dotrzeć tam, gdzie walka przyniesie najwięcej chwały. Dlatego też pomimo Jonowej Tarczy, grubego i niezwykle twardego pancerza występują u nich często uszkodzenia. Przez wzgląd na agresywną taktykę i filozofię Domów Rycerskich, która głosi że po bitwie każdy Imperialny Rycerz powinien być doprowadzony do stanu doskonałego, to niemal zawsze muszą odwiedzić Zakrystiana. Ten ewentualnie naprawia uszkodzoną maszynę i zawsze zwraca uwagę na każdą część opancerzenia i uzbrojenia, usuwając najmniejsze rysy i zadrapania, a także odmalowuje wszystkie odznaczenia i symbole. W końcu heraldyka wskazuje Dom Rycerski, a symbole i odznaczenia honorowe to wszystko, z czego Szlachcice są dumni. Wyposażenie thumb|334px|Błędny Rycerz w akcji Podstawowe wyposażenie Strażnika stanowią: *Tarcza Jonowa. *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w ramię. *Działo termiczne *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziało Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Żniwiarza. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów - daje możliwość lepszej noktowizji. *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. Formacje Błędny Rycerz może wziąć udział tylko w jednej specjalistycznej formacji: Kopia Rozdzieraczy Niebios, składa się z: *3 Rycerzy dowolnego typu z podwójnym autodziałem Icarus. Znani Błędni Rycerze Źródła The Horus Heresy Book 4: Conquest *''Opis: s. 302'' *''Duch maszyny: s.302'' *''Wyposażenie i parametry: s. 302'' Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna): *''Wyposażenie i parametry: s. 9'' Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition: *''Opis: s. 20, s. 102'' *''Wyposażenie i parametry: s. 20, s. 102 s. 111, s. 116-117'' *''Funkcje w boju: s. 20, s. 102'' *''Wyposażenie: s. 102'' *''Formacje: s. 107-108'' *''Znani Błędni Rycerze: s. 31, s. 38-40, s. 46, s. 55-56, s. 58, s. 60, s. 65, s. 67, s. 71, s. 74-75'' Sanctus Reach: The Red Waaagh!: *''Znani Błędni Rycerze: s. 18'' ''Codex Imperial Knights 8th edition: *''Cytat: s.94'' Forgeworld, Rodzaje wyposażenia Galeria Rycerz Błędny Imperial Knights Knight Errant.jpg|Błądzi sobie Błędny Rycerz, dom kruka Baronialny sąd baronical court imperialni rycerze imperial knights.jpg|Błędni Rycerze w formacji Baronialnego Dworu, dom Terryn Skyreaper lance Lanca rozdzieraczy niebios Imperialni Rycerze.jpg|Błędny Rycerz na szpicy formacji Rozdzieraczy Niebios, dom Griffith błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights rycerz paladyn knight paladin dom kruka raven figsy cadia 2.jpg|Błędni Rycerze z Cadiańczykami Wyniosły sąd exalted court imperial knights imperialni rycerze.jpg|Dwa Błędne Rycerze w formacji Wyniosły Dwór, dom Terryn błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights rycerz paladyn knight paladin dom kruka raven figsy.jpg|Błędni Rycerze z Paladynem na czele Gerantius freeblade wolne ostrze Zapomniany Rycerz zielony Rycerz green knight imperial imperialni rycerze figs.jpg|Zapomniany (Zielony) Rycerz Crimision reaper freeblade wolne ostrze imperial knights imperialni rycerze.jpg|Karmazynowy Żniwiarz Rycerz błędny Rycerz knight knights errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights.jpg|Przegląd Błędnego Rycerza błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights figss bok.jpg|Błędny Rycerz, szczegóły budowy. Dom Terryn błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights figss przód.jpg|Błędny Rycerz, dom Terryn. błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights figss przód dom kruk no helmet.jpg|Błędny Rycerz, dom Kruka błędny rycerz knight errant imperialni rycerze imperial knights figss przód dom kruk.jpg|Błędny Rycerz, dom Kruka Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Jednostki Imperialnych Rycerzy